narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishihara Uchiha/Jōnin
Ishihara Uchiha (うちは石原, Uchiha Ishihara) is a exemplary shinobi born a full bred Uchiha Clansmen. He has exceptional and rare skill, which lead him to becoming a at such a young age. His skills in the Fire Release far exceed that of any Uchiha member. His speed in combination with his fire earned his the moniker which seems to be a name known by most if not all shinobi. Background Born after the horrifying terrors of the , Ishihara's parent's weren't the most hostile of two. Ishihara's mother was a half Uchiha, and Half member of another known but forgotten clan. His father was from Konohagakure, but at some point migrated to Kirigakure where he met Ishihara's mother, and then they moved to Yamagakure. The two were young, not exceeding sixteen, and since they were apart of Yamagakure they weren't directly affiliated with the war, but was captured within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. After being freed, the years after the war they would give birth to a baby boy. Unaware of their living circumstances, the two scurried their way into Konohagakure were the met Iwashi Tatami, and pleaded him to take care of the boy, but managed to keep their heritage in hiding. Before leaving his mother bit her finger causing it to bleed, and slid it across his face, then disappearing in the night sky. Ishihara grew up along side a father who couldn't give him the proper training. Ishihara had to live with the only result of training himself, which why it is seemingly unique, isn't safe at all. These types of actions, is was create the wandering shinobi, those that question the world, and want to know what would happen if you connected red with blue. Then with the people of Konoha literally hating him, he could be turned into anything his emotions sought him out to be. Ishihara was lucky, he was extremely lucky, yet he was still a wanderer. Iwashi gave Ishihara a set of shuriken and kunai at the age of three, and it would then be when he took a liking in the two tools. Because Ishihara trained alone this sometimes resulted in his traveling a few places away from the village, then on top of not being liked by nearly any of the villagers, he had no choice but to do things on his own. He travelled not to far, but a lot, but on a particular day, his life would begin to shape and mold, and from this day forward he'd be able to see the world differently than he did once before. It seemed, that a underground organization in Konoha had been secretly working to dispose of the young Uchiha. Traveling into the forest, hot on his trail, was a man of the group. Jumping out from hiding, the man placed Ishihara under an ancient genjutsu, where he'd find himself clanged firmly to a tree. Upon this, the man began to attempt to extract intel from the young boy. Looking to see what exactly had he achieved. The boy however was extremely rebellious, and was surprisingly able to hold off against the genjutsu. This was however until the man increased the force of the technique, making the tree bind the boy even tighter. The level of stress would shoot through the roof, which would result in the awakening of a new eye. His once red eyes, would pour in white, sprouting two tomoe. The awakening of his Sharingan allowed him to reverse the effects of the genjutsu freeing him of it. Breaking free of the genjutsu, Ishihara went directly into his tool pouch drawing a number if shuriken in one hand and a number of kunai in the other. Throwing them precisely with the help of his Sharingan he pinned the man up, reached info his pouch once again pulled out a marker and drew on his face. Ishihara was completely unaware of his eyes, and went along his way to his home. Once in the living room of his house, he passed out laying straight out on the floor. Iwashi hearing the thump ran from his room and attended to Ishihara. Only to see the sprouting of his heavenly crimson-eyes. Later down the road, Ishihara graduated from the academy, and was then assigned to a genin squad with two other teammates, and Konohamaru Sarutobi as his sensei. The group together would completely a numerous amount of missions, and even taking on an A-rank one. Konohamaru aware his team was ready signed them up for the exams the next time they came around. The team all together went through the written exams with no problem, and even finished the forest of death with possession of three scrolls. During the one month period training period, Konohamaru took the role of Ishihara as his master, and trained him personally. Ishihara however, was the only one in his squad to win his finals match which easily resulted in his classification as a chūnin. Life as a Jōnin Being promoted to jōnin was literally Ishihara's dream come true, and at the moment, he'd been the only one on his squad with a rank higher than chūnin. This promotion caused Ishihara to be pulled from the team more often then usual, taking on very difficult missions that he'd sometimes be alone on. His use of the Flying Thunder God Technique allowed him to complete them quickly, but still. He wanted to live the experience alongside his two team mates, and his sensei and master Konohamaru. This thought however would all change with a single mission, one that he thought could've ended his teams life had he not had the Flying Thunder God Technique. At some point, around age sixteen, Ishihara was given a mission by an Konoha elder, to infiltrate the Land of Dragons and report their activity. Ishihara however decided instead of going alone he'd bring his two team members to tag along. It seemed as if things were set up, the Land of Dragons seemed to be caught up in a civil war, making it the main place of battle. Ishihara and his team were attacked, and somehow separated. Ishihara had a face to face match off against Sunagakure's very own Hyaku of the Diamond Dust. Hyaku and Ishihara fought for what had appeared to be half an hour. Out of concern, Ishihara sent a clone out to search for the other two at which he became successful at doing. The other two however found themselves punned up against the wall, and in an effort less struggle, the clone managed to get close to one of them and rubbing along their shoulder. As the clone dispersed all the information was given to Ishihara, and as Hyaku launched his signature attack, Ishihara used the seal placed on his team mate to teleport to him. Only to see him cut directly along the face, then collapsing. Ishihara without say completely lashed out, proceeding to kill the foe. After that mission, sometime later he was given another mission, an infiltration. His assignment was to enter Iwagakure and reclaim Konoha's scroll containing top secret information, and had Iwa read the entire scroll would be able to completely counter Konoha's military strength. Ishihara couldn't turn down the mission, he home, no the people of Konoha could possibly be in harm. With ease Ishihara retrieved the scroll, but encounter an additional foeBurning Will. The man seemingly wanted Ishihara's body something Ishi wanted no part in. Using his skills, he was able easily defeat the man with a basic genjutsu then head on back to Konoha. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, one would expect Ishihara to be efficient in his clans , but Ishihara was different. Even at a young age, Ishihara showed unparalleled reflexes and speed. While focused on an entirely different fight, if he were to be attacked by someone on a note of surprise, he would be able to effectively dodge their attack, and form a counter. He's extremely flexible as well, and very double jointed, as seen in his training session with Konohamaru. His sensei grabbed his arm, and Ishigara flipped with his shoulder unharmed. Iwashi has even noted that Ishihara was faster than Minato hands down. This was without the use of his teleportation technique. He could easily fade out of someone's view while they were in complete hand to hand combat. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha clan, Ishihara has an affinity for the Fire Release. Traditional to the Uchiha clan, Ishihara under the training of himself he was able to master the Great Fireball Technique. His fireball quells over others, and can even put out other fire-based techniques. He could even split his fireballs into smaller fire balls to cover multiple targets at once. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. These fireballs are launched unpredictably as it even gives the most advanced user of the Sharingan problems. Ishihara managed to even learn the technique once used by Asuma Sarutobi. A technique which Ishihara spews out a stream of chakra infused . As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, Ishihara uses flint which he sometimes holds in his mouth, so start the real show. Through fire alone Ishihara has reached a pinnacle, and is able to hone fire as a type of fiery armor. The heat from the flames can severely burn an attacker, though they don't seem to affect the user any. The flames of this armor are also significant enough to block high-level Water Release techniques. He's is such a master, that he can allow the amor to cover certain areas of his body. Space–Time Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu Ishihara practiced with and ever since he was a child. Prior to the awakening of his Sharingan, he was able to hit bullseye on all of his targets. He could draw tools quickly, and launch them at multiple targets, possibly not missing a single person. With any basic kunai, he can fend off even the most skilled of users. After acquiring a distinctively unique kunai, his skills sprang through the roof. These kunai had there different sharper edged, and with just one kunai he could hold a clash against two sword users. He was able to use his space–time ninjutsu in perfect sync with these kunai being able to teleport to a kunai, as long as they were marked with his formula effectively. Dōjutsu Sharingan Intelligence One to be extremely childish, Ishihara despite the behavior is exceptionally smart. During his battle against the Iwa-nin to retrieve a scroll, he knew he couldn't allow them to trigger any type of alarm, as if more were to appear he would be most likely at a handicap especially with them having the environmental advantage. After forced to battle with Genshou from the start he couldn't do the battle, as his time was running low. It only took Genshou to make two moves for Ishihara to completely deduceBurning Will#A New Level the man's fighting style. In that moment Ishihara was able to devise a plan to counter Genshou, but it seemed Genshou changed his style a bit, and Ishihara easily capitalized on that moment. Trivia * Ishihara's Uchiha App. ** Ishihara's name was originally supposed to be "Shiroyasha", but I changed it seeing how I didn't want to have that character come into Fanon Canon Rebirth. References